


Pio and the Monsters

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Pet Pals sneezefics [7]
Category: Cuccioli | Pet Pals (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hiding, Humor, Male Sneezing, Monsters, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Pio needs to sneeze while hiding from a group of monsters.





	Pio and the Monsters

The Pet Pals knew that they had to get away from the monsters. While they were exploring a cave, they discovered a group of large and scary monsters that all started chasing after them. One of them was blue, one of them was red, one of them was green and one of them was purple. All of them were male, except for the red one, which was female, but all of them were mad at the Pet Pals for trespassing into their cave. The only solution that the Pet Pals could think of was to hide somewhere.

The Pet Pals all ran into the kitchen and started to hide in different places. Holly, Moby, Diva, Nameless, and Top Hat opened the cupboards and jumped into them, closing the doors behind them. Pio, however, ran under the table and sat there. The tablecloth on the table, which already had four plates on it, kept him out of view. The monsters walked into the kitchen and looked around for the Pet Pals, but they were nowhere to be seen.

The monsters all looked confused. None of them knew how they could lose the animals that they had just been chasing after. Suddenly, they heard a ding, seemingly out of nowhere. The red monster looked at the stove and noticed that a timer had gone off.

"Dinner ready," she said.

She went over to the stove and opened its door. Taking a few potholders, she pulled out a large steak in a pan and showed it to the other monsters. With a look of amazement on their faces, they licked their lips in hunger.

The red monster brought the steak to the table. The other monsters went to the table and sat down. The red monster cut the steak into four large pieces and gave one piece to each monster, including herself. Then she sat down and they began to eat.

Under the table, Pio smelled something delicious coming from outside. He slowly peeked his head out from underneath the table to see what it was. Right next to him, the purple monster cut a chunk of steak from his plate, inserted it into his mouth, and chewed on the piece for a few seconds. He looked over at the salt and pepper shakers that were sitting next to him, close to the end of the table.

"Need pepper," he muttered.

He started to take the pepper shaker from the table, but it toppled over. A small amount of pepper spilled out and fell to the floor. Some of it landed directly on Pio's nose.

Pio immediately cringed and hid back under the table. His nostrils had already started to twitch from the sprinkle of black pepper that had landed on it. He could feel a huge sneeze coming on, and his breath started to hitch.

"Ah..." Pio inhaled once, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes as they began to water. "Aaahhh..." He tilted his head slightly further back, and then raised a forefinger to his nostrils. He opened his eyes halfway and stopped inhaling. His nostrils continued to itch and twitch from the pepper that had almost caused him to sneeze. There was no way he was going to let himself sneeze and give his hiding position away from the monsters, however.

Meanwhile, the blue monster, who had just turned the pepper shaker back to its normally upright position, started looking around. He had apparently heard Pio's pre-sneeze inhales, and wanted to know where they were coming from.

"Hear something?" the blue monster asked.

"No," the green monster replied.

"Me neither," the purple monster said.

"What you talk about?" the red monster asked.

The blue monster simply looked at the other monsters. He felt slightly dismayed that they didn't believe him, but he didn't want to take it out on them.

Pio still had his finger under his nose, but he could feel his breath starting to hitch. "Aaaahhhh... Aaaaahhhhh..." Pio took a sharp sniff through his nose, hoping that it would stop himself from sneezing, but this ended up sending the pepper into his nose. Due to the amount of pepper that was now inside of his nose, instead of just on his nose, the urge to sneeze grew even stronger. His nose twitched constantly, and his nostrils that usually weren't visible were now beginning to flare up. "AaaaaaAAAAAAH... AaAAAAAAAHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

The monsters' eyes widened in unison. They all started looking around as they heard Pio continuing to inhale.

"Now hear something!" the red monster said.

"Me too," the purple monster replied.

"What you think is?" the green monster asked.

"Think someone going to sneeze!" the blue monster said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Pio's hitched breaths were now starting to suck in the tablecloth that had been covering the table. His forefinger stayed under his nose, but the urge to sneeze continued to grow. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

The monsters noticed the moving tablecloth.

"Just me, or something under table?" the green monster asked.

"Stand back," said the blue monster as he got up from the table. "Someone going to sneeze!"

The other monsters literally got up and backed up a few steps as Pio finally gave in, removed his finger from his nose, and allowed the sneeze to release from his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Pio released the extremely loud and powerful sneeze, causing the entire kitchen to shake and the monsters to cringe. The tablecloth was blown up into the air like a balloon, and then it was blown straight off the table, but all of the objects stayed where they were before the sneeze, including the monsters' food. The monsters moved back to the table and looked underneath it. And there he was: Pio, locked in a sneeze position until he felt like all of the breath in his body had left him. Then, he opened his eyes halfway and tilted his neck back to its normal position. Almost immediately afterwards, he brought his right forefinger up to his nostrils and rubbed it for a few seconds. It almost looked adorable. He then looked to the side and saw all of the monsters looking at him. His eyes widened in fear.

"Uh... oh," Pio said quietly.

The blue monster took Pio's body and pulled him out from underneath the table.

"What for you hide from us?" the blue monster asked.

"And what for you sneeze and scare us?" the green monster asked.

Pio didn't know what to say or do, but he got an idea when he saw the pepper shaker, still sitting on the table. He started to reach his arm over to it; it wasn't as easy as he thought, but he managed to do it, and then he started to shake pepper into his own face.

"Hey, what you doing?" the purple monster asked.

Pio continued shaking pepper into his face until he could feel his nose twitching again. He then removed the pepper shaker from his face and started to inhale, tilting his head back.

"Aaaahhh... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..."

When he heard him inhaling, the blue monster let go of Pio and let him fall to the floor. Pio had a cloud of pepper surrounding his face, and he released a final dramatic inhale as he tilted his neck as far back as he could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Pio released another monstrous sneeze, and this time, as he shot his neck forwards, he aimed his head at the blue monster. The ridiculous amount of wind from his mouth blew the blue monster into the wall, temporarily knocking him out. Pio then aimed his head toward the red monster, then the green monster, and then finally, the purple monster, all while still sneezing. They all ended up catapulted into the wall. The sneeze was even louder and stronger than the first one, and could be heard for miles. The Pet Pals opened the cupboards that they were in to look on in astonishment.

Pio again recovered from the sneeze and rubbed his nose once more on his forefinger. As he was rubbing his nose, his friends ran out of the cupboards and went up to him, all five of them looking delighted.

"Pio, you did it!" Holly said.

"You saved us from the monsters!" Moby said.

"How can we ever thank you?" Diva asked.

"Oh, that's alright. I don't really need to be thanked..." Pio told them, "at least, not as much as I want to be blessed!"

The Pet Pals laughed as they proceeded out of the cave, with all four of the defeated monsters still in a daze.


End file.
